Daybreaker's First Week
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: Its the firs week at Thierry's mansion. Everyone's there meeting for the first time. Some already know each other, and some don't. What craziness will come when a 18 teenagers live together for the first time? Find out as you read : Rated K  for now :
1. Leavin'

**Hello Readers (: here is another story that popped in my head. Anyways, I hope the plot has not been written before. If it is then I am truly sorry. Soo yeah, I just wanted to write about the day breaker's first week at Thierry's mansion. Moreover, this first chapter is kind of like a prologue. I guess you could say. Anyway, it's the couples packing up and leaving their homes and stuff... Hope you guys like it. Once again, please review. (:

* * *

**

**James and Poppy**

_ Grrr! Cannot. Close. Damn. Suitcase!_*Poppy thought* _Where in the snicker__doodles is JAMES when you need him?_

_**Putting our CDs in the car! **_***he sent telepathically* Y**_**ou should just take less clothes maybe? **_

_Or maybe you should just help me! _*she shot back* _Hurry up though; I DO NOT want to miss our flight to Vegas._

_**Okay, okay! Sometimes you are so bossy and demanding. ***_**he said as he walked towards her***

"_**Tell me something I don't know," **_she mumbled as they finally closed the last suitcase.

~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~

"Bye sweetie," Her dad said as he kissed her on the forehead, "be sure to call me when you get there and visit me soon, okay? I love you." She hugged him.

"Love you too dad and I will. Make sure Phil is here when I come. Don't change your phone number without telling us, kay? Bye!" she waved.

"Take care of her, James. Promise me." He said as he gave James a one-armed hug.

"I will sir, I promise. Good Bye." He replied as he and his soulmate went through the airport doors.

* * *

**Mary-Lynette**

_ Well my one year was cut a tad bit short _*she thought as she loaded the last box into the car* _Do I even want to leave? Ugh! I'll miss everyone here. I hope they visit soon and vice versa. Well, at least I'll be with Ash and other daybreakers. _*she sighed*_Okay, well maybe it will be fun. No parents as far as I know. But also, wouldn't that get crazy?_

~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~

"Mare!" someone yelled breaking her train of thoughts. "Omigosh, I will miss you soo effing much!" Jade said. "My sisters, Mark, and Tiggy are going to miss you too" Jade sighed.

"Yeah; what she said." Rowan said as she walked towards us with Kestrel and Mark behind. "Man, my big sis is leaving me. Hurtful." Mark said as he hugged me. "Sorry Mark." I said. "I'll do everything to be able to visit you guys all the time. I promise."

"_Oh god! I can't do it! No. I have to stay! Ugh! Please?"_

"Well, you better get going if you don't want to miss your flight" Kestrel said as she sobbed. "I'll miss you Mare." She said as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you too! All of you" I said crying. "Awwh.." they all said. "GROUP HUG!" Jade yelled. They were all crying as they let go.

"Mary-Lynette! C'mon, sweetie." my stepmom yelled. "Coming!" I yelled. "Bye guys. Come walk with me." We walked to the car, and as I got in my stepmom hugged me and wished me a good trip. She also said to be careful. "Oh my! I will miss you so much, dad," I started sobbing as I drove to the airport with him.

_I will start a new life, at a new place, with different people. Hope they like me. HELP!

* * *

_

**Thea and Eric**

_ Ahh.. I will miss Rose and Mrs. Ross. We won't be very far, but still. I hope were allowed to visit every now and then. _*she sighed as she zipped her bag* _Eric, sweetie, I'm ready! _*she spoke through her mind*

_**Right here! Gimme a sec, okay?**_ ***he replied***_**Rosamund is crying. Come here.**_

_Aww. Okay._*she replied as she went to the living room*

~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~

"Rose, Don't cry. We'll visit you soon. C'mon. Give me a hug." Eric's sister gives her one and stops crying. "We'll see you soon okay, sweetie?" Rose nods.

"Bye Mrs. Ross. Thank you for everything," she smiled the lady who became like her own mom. "Good bye, dear. We'll miss you both." Mrs. Ross replied.

"We'll miss you both too!" Thea said, smiling. "And I'll really miss your cooking." Mrs. Ross laughed at that, "Thank you." she replied.

"Eric, take care of her and yourself okay, sweetie? I love you"She smiled and hugged us both. "I will mom. I love you and Rose too! We'll call you later tonight." He replied.

"Bye Rose." We both said at the same time and laughed. "Bye Thea and Eric! Love you both!" She yelled as we got in the car. "Love ya too!" I shouted back and waved as we drove away.

* * *

**So how was that? Ahah. Got too lazy so I might just make the other 6 in chapter 2. Hate it? Love it? Please review. Its boring still at the moment. Lol. Writing Mary-Lynett's part made me cry! It was kind of sad she had to leave them behind. BTW Thierry called her and Ash is out on a mission(it's going to be a surprise) lol. Until next time(:**


	2. Leavin' Part 2

Hello(: Ahaha. Thank you for all those who reviewed the first chapter, and I apologize for writing in a very confusing way last time. Therefore, I will make this one better; well, I will try at least. Tell me how I'm doing by reviewing (: Please. Oh, and I NEED some ideas! Lol... here are the rest of the couples as they leave their home, family, ect. So, yeah...

OH! And I do not own Night World.

* * *

**Gillian and David**

David: *knocks on the door* Hello, you guys ready? *he asked as he entered the living room*

Gillian: *kisses him on the cheek* Yep! I got all my things in the car and ready to go. *she smiled.* Mom! *she yelled* It's time to go!

Mom: Coming! *she yelled back*

Gillian: Cannot believe were moving! And that you'll be with me! I'll miss everyone though. Especially Amy, Macon, Daryl, and Cory. They have been so welcoming I guess you could say. Think they can come and visit?*

David: Well, maybe. We can ask when we get there. That going away party Cory threw was crazy though, huh?

Dad: Alright, you guys ready? *he said he poked his head through the door*

**Amy and her new boyfriend, Cory are outside waiting by the car.**

Amy: OMG! I will miss you two so much! *she squealed* Come visit soon, kay?

Jill: We will. *she said as she hugged them*

David: Take care of her man. *he gave Cory a one armed hug*

Cory: Alright, you take care too. Bye.

**They got in the car and waved good-bye as they left their old home and old life behind.**

**~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~**

**Quinn and Rashel**

**It has been a month since they got back when Quinn called Lord Thierry to let him know that they want to join Circle Daybreak. Coming with her to stay with witches are Daphne, Nyala, and Timmy.**

Rashel:_ I'm leaving Boston f__or Vegas to live with vamps? Huh. Never thought that would happen. _*she thought*

Quinn: _Don't worry. I won't let them bite you. _*he thought flashing her a wicked smile*

Rashel: So Daphne, what did you tell your parents? *she asked her new best friend*

Daphne: That I was accepted to the school in Nevada. She was happy, yet sad. Oh well! Wow, so Vegas huh?

Rashel: Yep! Lord Thierry said that you three are going to stay with the witches and go to school with some other humans and stuff.

Nyala: *finally recovered from whatever* Alright, we should be at the waiting area in like two mins. *she said as she sat down with her coffee*

Timmy: Why did you not just let me die Rashel? I mean you left me before anyway.

Rashel: I WAS FIVE! And because I didn't want to lose you again, okay? We've been over this.

Timmy: *sigh* I'm sorry. Just haven't forgiven you with the fact I look like this!

Rashel: I'm really so-*gets cut off by the speaker*

_Flight to Las Vegas, now boarding._

Quinn: Shit. Let's go. We gotta walk fast. *he stood up& got his backpack *

**Order of their seats: Quinn (by the window), Rashel, Timmy, & Nyala, and Daphne behind them.**

Quinn: _Hey, kitten, guess what _*he said as he took her hand*

Rashel:_ Yes, what is it, John?_

Quinn: _I love you. _*he smiled at her*

Rashel:_ I love you too, John Quinn. I love you always and forever. _*she sighed, thinking of all the adventures they would have; Quinn and her can make it through anything.*

**~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~**

**Morgead and Jez**

**They finally got the rest of the gang to join Circle Daybreak, together with her uncle, Claire, Hugh, and Iona; they are staying at one of the sanctuaries. **

2 days before they were to be at the mansion...

Jez: So, with Morgy and me gone, who's taking over the gang?

Raven: Huh, most likely Val. *she nodded towards him*

Val: Nah, should be you Raven.

Thistle: What about me? *she whinnied*

ALL: SHUT UP!

Thistle: hmph!

Claire: Jez I'll miss you! Call me when you get there, kay?

Jez: I will. You guys better take care of each other, or else!

Everyone: We will.

Raven: GROUP HUG! *they hugged and were all laughing*

Morgead: We better get going. It's getting late.

Jez: Alright. I already said good-bye to uncle Bracken at lunch. So let's roll, baby!

**They waved goodbye as they got on their bikes and rode off into the night.**

**~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~**

**Delos and Maggie**

**It has been a week since Aradia went back to Circle Daybreak and informed that Delos and I will be coming-despite his stubborn attempts to stay-I convinced him that it will be for the good of everyone. **

Delos: _Maggie, _*he said in a worried voice*_ wh-what is that? _*he pointed to the sky*

Maggie_: That is a helicopter. _*she laughed*_ Chill, it won't hurt you, unless you get too close. *_she grinned*

Delos: *sigh* I will miss this place. I do not even want to think about what Jeanne and PJ would do.

Maggie: They will take care of everything, okay? Trust them, trust me.

Delos: Bu-but..

**FLASH BACK**

_Delos: Jeanne, I now appoint you as the new princess of Black Dawn._

_Jeanne: Really, what about PJ?_

_Delos: Okay, you and PJ-If she chooses-can run the kingdom together. Nevertheless, I will check up on you guys every now and then. _

_PJ: ALRIGHT! Partayy! _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Maggie:_ There will be no parties_. Goodbye everyone! *she said aloud* Aww, PJ and Jeanne, I will miss you two so much! Take care of everything okay?

Jeanne: Yes ma'am! We will, I promise

PJ: Yeah, I promise too! *she raised her right hand* And I'll miss you too. *she said as she hugged Maggie*

Delos: Okay, I will be back soon, NO PARTIES! *he yelled as they got on the helicopter* I'm serious!

Maggie: BYE! *she waved* _Wow, I worry about Delos. How am I to teach him about the 'outside world'? He is a prince, a knight and shining armor, not just some teenage boy. _*she looked at him* _Great. And he is holding on to me for dear life. Oh boy. _

Delos: Maggie *he said taking her hand* we will make it through this. I promise I will try to learn the best I can. *he smiled* _I love you, my princess._

Maggie: _Aww, I love you too!_

**~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~**

**Galen and Keller**

**Two days after all the craziness, Lord Thierry Descoudres came to visit Galen and me to convince us to stay with him at his mansion along with him and his soulmate Lady Hannah Snow and 7 other soulmate couples. He invited Iliana, Winnie, and Nissa to come as well although they would have to live in another sanctuary there. They said they would think about it first. **

Galen: Keller, c'mon, the limo is here! *he yelled from across the lawn*

Keller: Okay! *she yelled back* Now, please think about this, okay guys? I really will miss you.

Winnie: We'll miss you too! And we'll think about it. How would you survive without your backup and best friends? Haha. Call as soon as you get there.

Nissa: Aww.. Must you have to go?

Keller: Yes, now just come with us and we'll be together.

Nissa: We have to take care of things first. And I have a boyfriend remember?

Keller: Right. Well you guys know where I will be, so call when you want to join us.

Galen: *walks up to the porch* Nissa, Winnie *he nodded to them* take care.

Winnie and Nissa: We will *hugs him and Keller*

Keller: Alright. Where is Iliana? *she looked around* She was here a few minutes ago.

Iliana: *panting* OMIGOSH! Keller, I got these for you *she held up a locket with a picture of Keller's best friends and herself on one side and one of Galen on the other and a charm bracelet with hearts and a picture in each: one of Winnie, Nissa, Iliana, herself, and Galen*

Keller: Aww... Thank you! *she hugged her* you're the best. I will miss you.

Iliana: I'll miss you too, Kells. Right when I finally have a sister, she leaves.

Winnie: HEY! We're here for you.

Keller: *laughs* okay well, we better get going. I'll see you guys soon. *one last group hug*

Nissa: Take care of her Galen or we'll hunt you down!

Galen: I will.*he smiled* I dare not to face your wrath, or Iliana's blue fire. *smirks* Goodbye.

Keller: LOVE YA! *she called out as they drove away*

**Life is not always perfect but I am contented. My mother was wrong because I will NEVER be alone with Galen by my side and my loving friends who are always there for me.**

**

* * *

**

OH GODDES! Ahaha. Finally I am done! And I'm really sorry I took forever. Didn't expect to have so much hw this week. Anyways, if you guys were wondering why I skipped Thierry and Hannah, it's because I got lazy! Jk. Nah.. Its cuz everyone was going to live with them. IDK! Anyways, sorry if it's not very good. I ran out of ideas and stuff. I'll try to finish the next chapter by today. REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry to keep you guys waiting.. ttfn(:_** *ANYONE KNOW WHERE GILLIAN IS FROM? OR KELLER?***_


	3. The Arrivals

**Hey hey hey... Okay so here is the chapter where the couples arrive. Now I had to reread some of the books over again to find out who met whom already.. UGH! Pain in my butt! Lol.. So in soulmate, they pretty much met already. Now we just gotta change that. James, Poppy, and Ash were never there. Aite. We'll see how it goes from there. (: Sorry for the wait. Here's their arrival. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Thierry's POV~ **

_Six crazy-ass teenagers are going to live here with us. Oh boy. I just hope they don't break my furniture. PLEASE?_

"They'll be here soon enough," I sighed, "I'm starting to get worried." I took my beautiful soulmate's hand as we walked out the door. "It will be fine, Thierry. I'm here. Besides, we're older than them. We can play the role of parents!" Hannah exclaimed as a car pulled in the driveway. Thea Harman and her soulmate, Eric Ross got out of the car.

**Regular POV~**

Thea: Thierry, Hannah, long time no see, eh? *runs up and hugs them*

Thierry: Indeed. *turns to Eric and nods to him* Eric. How is your family?

Eric: Their fine, thank you. Roz is pretty bummed but she'll survive. *smiles*

Thea: Hannah! It's really great that Thierry saved you.

Hannah: I know. *laughs* I finally got to reach my 17th birthday for once!

Thierry: Listen, we'll have your luggage to your room. I hope you don't mind sharing.

Thea: Not at all. Thank you.

Hannah: You guys may go unpack now. We'll call you when the rest get here. *turns* Lupe, will you take them to their room?

Lupe: Yes, Lady Hannah, of course.

**Rooftop**

**Delos's POV~**

_Wow. So this is how the outside world is. Looks pretty bad. Oh well. I have Maggie with me and she's all I need._

"Maggie," I said as I held her hand. "Yes, Delos?" she said. "Will you teach me everything I have to know?" I asked. "Yes, sweetheart. Of course I will" she replied as she got out of the helicopter.

**Regular POV~**

Thierry: Ahh, Prince Delos Redfern. Second wild power found and the last pure lamia. *shakes his hand*

Delos: Lord Thierry Descouedres-first made vampire, an elder, and leader of Circle Daybreak. *smiles* Aradia has told us about you.

Thierry: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Delos: Likewise. *turns to Maggie* This is my soulmate, Maggie Neely.

Maggie: Hello, sir. *shakes his hand*

Thierry: Allow me to introduce my soulmate, Hannah Snow. *gestures to her*

Maggie: Hello. *smiles and hugs her*

Thierry: Now, would you two like to settle in your room? It won't be as large as the one you have back home, but I'm sure it's fine?

Delos: I'm sure it will be. Thank you. *walks with everyone downstairs*

**Front door**

James: Lord Thierry. *nods to him* Thanks for having us live here.

Thierry: It's nothing. *smiles* You must be Poppy North. *shakes her hand and lets them in*

Poppy: Yes, sir! Wow, I'm meeting the Lord of the Night World.

Thierry: *laughs* And I'm meeting the newest made vampire of the group! This is Hannah Snow, my soulmate.

James: *shakes her hand* It's a pleasure to meet you.

Poppy: Hello! *smiles*

Hannah: Hiya! *laughs and hugs her*

Thierry: You guys can unpack for now as we wait on everyone else. I will see you later. *gestures for the stairs* Your names are on the door.

Poppy: BYE! *smiles and runs upstairs as a car pulls up*

Thierry: *turns* Hello Keller, Galen. *nods to them* You know my soulmate, Hannah Snow.

Keller: Lord Thierry. *bows* It's really great to be in your presence, and yes.

Hannah: Hello. *smiles*

Thierry: Iliana and your team didn't come from what I have heard?

Keller: Nah. They are being stubborn at the moment. But, they'll come. Just watch. And Iliana will be safe there with them anyway.

Thierry: *nods* well I will have one of the staff get your luggage to your room. Would you two can unpack.

Galen: That would be great, sir. *heads upstairs as another couple rings the doorbell*

_**(ahh too lazy to write about how everyone else got there so I'm skipping. Yeah? Lol)

* * *

**_  
**  
****30 mins later-livinging room-everyone except, Quinn, Rashel, Ash, Mare, Morgead, and Jez were there.****  
**

Thea: Poppy? Is that you?

Poppy: Thea? Ohmigosh! You have a soulmate?

Thea: Yeah! His name is Eric. *points to him* James! Hi! It's been so long!

James: Indeed, my dear cousin. *hugs her* I'll be right back.

Maggie: Hey. I'm Maggie Neely. *smiles*

Thea: Hello. I'm Thea Harman and this is Poppy. *points to her*

Poppy: Poppy North *nods* human, eh?

Maggie: Yep! You?

Poppy: Lost witch and made vampire. *flashes wicked smile*

Thea: Witch. *turns to the copper-headed girl* And really Poppy? You're a lost witch? That's so cool!

Poppy: YEP!

Thea: Gillian! Haven't seen you in awhile. *hugs her*

Gillian: I know right! *laughs* How are things?

Thea: Great. *smiles*

Poppy: You guys know eachother?

Thea: Yeah. We met a while back during a Circle Daybreak meeting. She is a lost witch as well.

Poppy: Cool. Maybe we can learn spells together. *smiles* I'm Poppy North.

Maggie: I'm Maggie. *shakes her hand*

Gillian: Wow. So were living together now huh?

Maggie, Poppy, Thea: YEP! *laughs*

Keller: DAMMIT! Am I the only shape shifter here?

Everyone's head turned

Keller: Sorry. *blushes*

**GUYS~**

Eric: YO! David!

David: Eric. Whats up mah, man? *gives a one armed hug*

Eric: Nothing much. *laughs*

James: Delos Redfern and Galen Drache in one mansion? Wow. This ought to be goooodd..

Galen: What's that supposed to mean?

James: A vampire prince and a shape-shifter prince. *smirks*

Delos: You're a prince too? *surprised*

Galen: Yes.

James: Anyway: I'm James Rasmussen. A Redfern on my mom's side. We're related. *smiles to Delos*

Delos: *smiles and shakes his hand*

Galen: Alright. This will be interesting.

Thierry: *walks in* Please. Have a seat. We're just waiting on 3 more couples.

**Two motorcycle engines are heard outside **

Thierry: Ahh, Jez and Morgead. *smiles as they came in* your things arrived last night.

Jez: Lord Thierry. *nods to him* Thank you. Umm.. where's everyone else?

Thierry: Living room. C'mon. *doorbell rings* you two go on ahead. *nods toward it*

Morgead: Alright.

Thierry: *answers the door* Ahh. Miss Carter. I am Thierry. Welcome. *shakes her hand* If you wish to surprise him please, do hide for now. I will have someone get you from your room when he arrives.

Mare: *nods* will we be sharing a room?

Thierry: Yes. Nilsson, please take her to Ash's room. *smiles and walks back to living room*

* * *

**How was that? Lol.. Review please? So sorry for taking so long. Anyways, I'll post soon. Wonder what will happen when Quinn and Ash come! Ahah. Ideas yeah? Thanks for reading and all the reviews.. ****  
**


End file.
